1) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to floor beams and, more particularly, to apparatus, systems, and methods for installing floor beams within a structure.
2) Description of Related Art
The floor of an aircraft is typically built up from a series of spaced apart transverse floor beams that span across oval hoop frames to form the structural framework for the aircraft fuselage. The floor beams are usually aluminum and are individually attached with fasteners at each end to the hoop frames via a lap joint. The joint formed between the floor beam and the hoop frame bears the transverse and shear loads applied to the floor beam. Loads applied in the fore and aft direction are bore by longitudinal shear trusses between the floor and the fuselage floor.
Current techniques for joining the floor beams and hoop frames require precise installation of mate-drilled holes between the floor beams and the hoop frames to ensure proper hole alignment for the fasteners. Once the floor beams are installed, the individual components comprising the floor assembly (e.g., seat tracks, floor panels, etc.) are subsequently attached to the floor beams. Future aircraft are moving away from aluminum to lightweight materials, such as composite materials. The use of composite material creates unique design, integration, and assembly issues that would normally not be problematic with respect to metallic materials.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an assembly, a system, and a method for installing floor beams within a structure. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide an improved assembly, a system, and a method for installing floor beams within a structure that provide adequate support from loads applied to the floor beams. Moreover, it would be further advantageous to provide an assembly, a system, and a method for more efficiently and effectively installing floor beams within a structure.